marvelavengersalliancefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Marvel Альянс Мстителей вики:Новости
Эта страница для секции Игровые Новости на главной странице. 5 Февраля 2014 Домино стала доступна для найма 3 Февраля 2014 ПВП Турнир: Сезон 13 закончился 28 Января 2014 Хэнк Пим стал доступен для найма ' 27 Января 2014' ПВП Турнир: Сезон 13 был продлён на неделю 20 Января 2014 Специальная Операция - Поиграем! закончилась 17 Января 2014 Деймон Хеллстром доступен для найма на ограниченное количество времени (Предыдущие Новости...) Старые Новости Январь 2014 15 Января 2014 Солнечный Огонь был выпущен, разблокируйте его, завершив Скрытое Задание: Икарус 08 Января 2014 Скрытое Задание: Ежедневная Доза Судьбы закончилось 05 Января 2014 Распродажа The 12 days of Uncanny X-MAS закончилась 01 Января 2014 Чудо-Человек в распродаже на Ограниченный Срок Декабрь 2013 24 Декабря 2013 Распродажа под названием The 12 days of Uncanny X-MAS стартовала. 23 Декабря 2013 Распродажа Силовой Брони стартовала. 20 Декабря 2013 ПВП Турнир: Сезон 13 начался с Агентом Веномом в качестве Награды Адамантиновой Лиги. 16 Декабря 2013 Спец Операция 15 стартовала с Героиней Нико Минору в качестве Награды. 13 Декабря 2013 Продюсер Justin Woods (Джастин Вудс) провёл Live Q&A на Twitter. 12 Декабря 2013 Было подтверждено, что Ледяной Человек будет Героем Специальной Операции 16. 11 Декабря 2013 Лунный Камень была представлена в качестве следующего Героя Запертых Боксов. 10 Декабря 2013 Аркада был представлен в качестве следующего Группового Босса. December 9, 2013 PVP Tournament: Season 12 has ended. December 7, 2013 Daily Tasks to obtain Doctor Doom have begun. November 2013 November 29, 2013 Special Operations - The Dark World has ended. November 27, 2013 Season 2: Chapter 3 has been released. Master the chapter and get both Scrapper & Tactician Original Daredevil Uniform. November 15, 2013 Doctor Voodoo has been released. November 12, 2013 PVP Tournament: Season 12 started with Domino as the Adamantium League Reward. Armory Bonus for PVP has been improved with new PVP Expansion V that needs to do research to unlock. Sabretooth can be obtained by completing Fanged Collection. November 7, 2013 Special Operations - The Wild Hunt has started on the mobile version of the game with Spec Ops reward hero Valkyrie. October 2013 October 29, 2013 Special Operations - The Dark World has started with Spec Ops reward hero Heimdall . Loki can be obtained by completing God of Mischief Collection.See more details in October 29, 2013 Patch Notes. October 28, 2013 PVP Tournament: Season 11 has ended. October 22,2013 Moon Knight has been released, unlock him by completing Covert Task: Impostor?. October 15, 2013 Omega Sentinel lockbox bundles are out for sale now. Season 2: Chapter 2 has been released. Master it and get both Tactician & Blaster Uncanny Cyclops Uniform. October 14, 2013 Special Operations - Infinity has ended. October 12, 2013 At the NYCC 2013, Domino was announced to be the next PVP Tournament award, Heimdall is the next Spec Ops reward with Loki as the lockbox hero. Sabretooth and Doctor Voodoo will be released soon as well. October 1, 2013 PVP Tournament: Season 11 started with Spiral as the Adamantium League Reward. Some heroes were improved as well as PVP System. See more details in the October 1, 2013 Patch Notes. September 2013 September 27, 2013 Get a FREE DIGITAL COMIC copy of Marvel's Infinity Issue #1 when you complete Special Operations - Infinity. September 24, 2013 To celebrate Iron Man 3's DVD & Blu-Ray release, Iron Man Mk 42 Armor and Iron Patriot alternates are available for purchase for a limited time. September 20, 2013 Special Operations - Infinity has been released, with Black Bolt as the Spec Ops hero. Thane is also released as the seventh lockbox hero. September 16, 2013 Special Operations - Dark Reign has ended. September 13, 2013 Developer Q&A V has been published. September 9, 2013 PVP Tournament: Season 10 has ended. August 2013 August 29, 2013 Squirrel Girl has been released. August 23, 2013 Spec Ops 12 - Dark Reign has been released, with Ares as the Spec Ops hero. August 15, 2013 PVP Tournament: Season 10 starts tonight with Bishop as the Adamantium League Reward. Angel has been released for general recruitment along with his Archangel alt. Elektra is also released as the latest lockbox hero. August 5, 2013 Spec Ops 11 - Sins of the Fathers has ended. August 1, 2013 Season 2 has finally launched. July 2013 July 20, 2013 At the San Diego Comic-Con 2013 panel, Producer Justin Woods has confirmed more information regarding Season 2. The next Spec Ops hero is Ares, and the next lockbox hero is Elektra. July 18, 2013 Justin Woods has confirmed at the San Diego Comic-Con 2013 that Bishop will be the next PVP hero and another lockbox hero will be released. July 17, 2013 A new hero has been released as a silhouette in San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Future Spec Ops that includes the Infinity comic series and Thanos is also announced. July 16, 2013 PVP Tournament: Season 9 has ended. July 13, 2013 Spec Ops 11 - Sins of the Fathers has been released, with Daimon Hellstrom as the Spec Ops hero. Satana is now an unlockable character. The Chess Set gear available for each piece. July 10, 2013 Red Hulk is available for general recruitment. July 8, 2013 Pirate Hunter covert task has begun. July 1, 2013 Phoenix Fire Sale has ended. Spec Ops 10 has ended. June 2013 June 19, 2013 PVP Tournament: Season 9 has begun with Angel as the Adamantium League reward. More details in the June 18, 2013 Patch Notes. Phoenix Fire Sale began. June 18, 2013 Season 2 has been delayed in an announcement from Playdom. Sugar Man and Selene are announced as villains in Chapter 1 of Season 2. June 12, 2013 Shatterstar is available for general recruitment. June 11, 2013: PVP Tournament: Season 8 ended and a teaser on season 2 has been posted. June 7 2013: Special Operations 10 - So Shall Ye Reap has been released, with Wonder Man as the Spec Op hero. Constrictor is now an unlockable character, along with other new features. More details in the June 7, 2013 Patch Notes. June 5, 2013: Marvel: Avengers Alliance coming to iOS and Android. Release date for Season 2 Announced June 4, 2013: Special Operations - Extremis ended. June 2, 2013: Free Kuzuri for every FB Gift Card purchase promotion has ended. May 2013 May 23, 2013: Thundra is introduced as a recruitable character. May 21, 2013: PVP Tournament: Season 8 starts with Red Hulk as the reward hero. Juggernaut is now an unlockable character. More details in the May 21, 2013 Patch Notes. May 28, 2013: Memorial Day Sale ends today. May 25, 2013: Memorial Day Sale begins today and ends at May 28, 2013. May 20, 2013: Free Kuzuri for every FB Gift Card purchase in select countries. Event Details ' May 8, 2013:' Fantomex is available for general recruitment. ' May 6, 2013:' PVP Tournament: Season 7 has ended. May 1, 2013: Special Operations - Extremis is now live, along with the limited release of the Iron Patriot and Mark 42 armor for War Machine and Iron Man. More details in the May 1, 2013 Patch Notes. April 2013 April 29, 2013: Special Operations - Vision of the Future has ended. The Mystery SO9 Villain has been revealed to be Savin. April 26, 2013: The Special Operation 9 mystery hero has been revealed to be Rescue. April 23, 2013: Union Jack is now available for recruitment. Chapter 12 - Titanomachia has been released, along with a teaser for Season 2. More details in the April 23, 2013 Patch Notes. April 16, 2013: PVP Tournament: Season 7 starts. More details in the April 16, 2013 Patch Notes. April 12, 2013: ' PvP Tournament: Season 6 has ended. '''April 10, 2013: ' X-23 is available for general recruitment. 'April 9, 2013: ' On Wednesday 4/10, the game will go offline for a short period of maintenance. Maintenance will start @ 22:00 PDT and end on 4/11 @ 02:00 PDT. 'April 5, 2013: 'Special Operations 8 - Vision of the Future has been released, with Vision as the Spec Op hero. Omega Sentinel is now an unlockable character, along with other new features. More details in the April 5, 2013 Patch Notes. March 2013 '''March 29, 2013: Iron Man's Mark 42 Armor is announced, but not yet released. March 28, 2013: Ghost Rider is available for recruitment for a limited time. March 27, 2013: Black Knight is available for recruitment, and new Gifts have been added. More details in the March 27, 2013 Patch Notes. March 21, 2013: PVP Tournament: Season 6 starts. Black Knight will be released in the near future. March 20, 2013: Nightcrawler has been updated, and a new Alternate Costume is now available for purchase. Fantomex is added to the Team page, and Blueprint: Infiltrator's Aegis Armor has been added ahead of PVP Tournament: Season 6. More details in the March 20, 2013 Patch Notes. March 13, 2013: Chapter 11 - Mutant Mayhem has been released. Chapter 12 - Titanomachia has been announced. Punisher is now available for general recruitment. More details in the March 13, 2013 Patch Notes. March 11, 2013: ' PvP Tournament: Season 5 has ended. '''March 08, 2013: 'Special Operations 7 - Ghost in the Machine has been released, with Hank Pym as the Spec Op hero. Hawkeye received a major update. More details in the March 7, 2013 Patch Notes. 'March 05, 2013: 'Mockingbird and the Phoenix Five costumes are no longer available for purchase. War Machine Alternate Costume has been announced. February 2013 'February 28, 2013: ' For a Limited Time, Mockingbird is available for recruitment and the Phoenix Five costumes are available for purchase. 'February 27, 2013: '''Special Operation 7 is announced, along with a silhouette of a new hero. '''February 25, 2013: 'Special Operations 6 - Cry Havok has ended. '''February 22, 2013: Captain Britain is now available for recruitment. February 15, 2013: Wasp is now available for recruitment. Updates to multiple Heroes and Valentines. PVP Tournament: Season 5 has started, bringing changes to the PVP system and new Daily PVP Rewards. More details in the February 15, 2013 Patch Notes. UPDATE: An Addendum has been added that addresses some of the PVP issues. '''February 07, 2013: Wasp is announced as a recruitable hero, but not yet released. A major update for Wolverine is on the way, and X-23 is added to the Team page as a locked character in advance of the upcoming PVP Tournament: Season 5. February 06, 2013: Psylocke is now available for general recruitment. February 04, 2013: PvP Tournament: Season 4 ends. January 2013 January 31, 2013: Quicksilver's Blue Costume is now available for purchase. January 28, 2013: Special Operations 6 released. Magneto is now an unlockable character, along with other new features. Reforging is now available to all players. More details in the January 28, 2013 Patch Notes and Task List. January 25, 2013: Special Operations 6 - Cry Havok announced, but not yet released. January 20, 2013: Limited time recruitment period for Magik has ended. January 18, 2013: Magik is now recruitable for a limited time. January 17, 2013: Reforging of customized weapons and gadgets is now available per the January 17, 2013 Patch Notes. January 10, 2013: PvP Tournament: Season 4 begins, with a chance to win , , , and recruit the Punisher! See January 10, 2013 Patch Notes for details. Cable is now recruitable for . January 7, 2013: Special Operations 5 and PVP Tournament: Season 3 have now ended. January 1, 2013: Happy New Year! Emma Frost is no longer available for recruitment. December 2012 December 26, 2012: Emma Frost is now available for recruitment. 12 Days of Sweet Christmas Sale ends. December 21, 2012: Chapter 10 - Chaos Circle is live; and the preview of the upcoming Chapter 11 - Mutant Mayhem is available. Details are in the December 21, 2012 Patch Notes. December 13, 2012: PVP Tournament: Season 3 is here! Compete in PVP now to win powerful exclusive prizes like unique Agent uniform and new character Psylocke! Details are in the December 13, 2012 Patch Notes. December 13, 2012: 12 Days of Sweet Christmas Sale begins. Previously released LE items and some of the most popular items will be available, with discounts of up to 50% off the original price. One item will be released every day. December 12, 2012: Deadpool is now available for recruitment. December 7, 2012: Tigra is released as a recruitable character. November 2012 November 30, 2012: The fifth installment of Special Ops is now live. November 20, 2012: To celebrate the Thanksgiving weekend, Disney Social Games is providing a bounty of treats, including limited edition items as well as reduced prices on in-game currency. These Thanksgiving goodies will only be around for a limited time so go and see what side dishes fans can add to their plate! Disney Interactive November 13, 2012: PVP Tournament Season 2 is here! Compete in PVP now to win powerful exclusive prizes like unique Agent uniform and new character Cable! Complete Details October 2012 October 31, 2012: Beast has been released as a recruitable hero. October 26, 2012: The fourth installment of Special Ops is now live. October 17, 2012: Chapter 9: The Syndicate is live, and Hercules has been added to the hero roster. October 10, 2012: PVP Tournament Season 1 is here! Compete in PVP now to win powerful exclusive prizes like unique Agent uniform and new character Deadpool! Complete Details October 4, 2012: Phoenix Five Uniforms are now available as Limited Edition. Quicksilver released as playable character to hero roster. Scrapper Uniform Update Details are in the October 4, 2012 Patch Notes. September 2012 September 20, 2012: The third installment of Special Ops is now live. Details are in the September 20, 2012 Patch Notes. September 15, 2012: Free Coulson's Revenge with any $15 or $25 Facebook cards, offers end October 7, 2012 at All U.S Gamestop locations. September 12, 2012: To celebrate the release of the Avengers film on Bluray and DVD, Playdom has re-released Captain America and Hulk's Avengers Assemble Alternative Costumes. September 7, 2012: To celebrate the release of the Avengers film on Bluray and DVD, Playdom has re-released Iron man and Thor Avengers Assemble Alternative Costumes. September 1, 2012: To celebrate the release of the Avengers film on Bluray and DVD, Playdom has re-released Black Widow and Hawkeye's Avengers Assemble Alternative Costumes. August 2012 August 31, 2012: Spider-Man Future Foundation Uniform is now available. August 28, 2012: New Hero: Gambit and Invisible Woman: Future Foundation Uniform is now available. August 22, 2012: Limited Editions Supplies Items are also now available Reward in Deploy Missions. August 9, 2012: Rogue released as playable character to hero roster. New FF costume available for Mr.Fantastic. August 8, 2012: Changes to PVP are being implemented. Details are on http://forum.playdom.com/showthread.php?148045-PVP-System-Changes-08-August-2012 . July 2012 July 24, 2012: The second installment of Special Ops is now live. July 3, 2012: The Chapter 8 - Dark Rites is now live. May 2012 May 15, 2012: The first installment of Special Ops is now live. May 3, 2012: Patch release. See page for details. Avengers costumes are now all available for a limited time. May 1, 2012: In honor of reaching 1 million daily players, the developers are giving away 1 free gold. http://play.dm/3Ai4r April 2012 April 27, 2012: Major changes. See page for details. April 24, 2012: Agents, we will soon be releasing a new feature in Marvel: Avengers Alliance called Special Operations, which will include new Heroes! April 19, 2012: New alternate uniform available for Phoenix. Changes have been made to the PVP system. See Forum entry. April 14, 2012: New alternate uniform available for Kitty Pryde. April 13, 2012: As a token of our appreciation for liking Marvel: Avengers Alliance, the staff is giving a free bonus http://play.dm/3Ai10 April 11, 2012: Due to maintenance downtime, the staff is giving another gift. http://play.dm/3Ai0U April 06, 2012: New alternate uniform available for Ms. Marvel. April 05, 2012: Rapid Training now available to instantly level up a Hero for Gold. Cost is higher depending on the level. April 02, 2012: Thor, Captain America & Sif upgraded. Various other effect changes are found here. March 2012 March 31, 2012: The staff is giving another gift http://play.dm/3AbO3. March 30, 2012: New Alternate Uniform available for Storm. March 24, 2012: New Hero Uniforms available for Hawkeye, Spider-Man, and Wolverine. March 14, 2012: New Hero Uniforms available for Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America, Hulk, and Thor March 08, 2012: The Marvel: Avengers Alliance has been released for a week and the staff is giving a small gift http://play.dm/39J9A. March 01, 2012: Marvel: Avengers Alliance is now live